


you're the lime of my life

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but they are just sidekicks, it's literally about limes, lexa is the real hero, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: At first Lexa wanted some limes but then she got Clarke.





	you're the lime of my life

All Lexa wanted was to buy some limes for her margarita cupcakes. She wasn’t asking for much but it somehow proved to be a bit too much. There was a girl. Lexa’s only weakness. A blonde girl standing next to limes, picking the ones looking the best or the ones she thought looked the best.

Lexa wasn’t asking for much, she really wasn’t but the girl was a bit too much. Too pretty, with a too good of a smile and too great of a body. 

She was staring and she was aware of it and she didn’t care. The girl smelled so good Lexa forgot about the lime in her hand and her eyes scanning the blonde girl next to her. 

It was drooling really, nothing more and nothing less. 

Lexa was just about to appreciate the ass on the girl next to her when she heard someone cough. She looked up and realized it was the blonde trying to get her attention. She raised her brows as if to ask what exactly was Lexa doing. 

Lexa quickly handed her the lime that she was holding and smiled nervously. Blonde looked at her like she was the craziest person she had ever met. She looked at Lexa, then at the lime in her hand then back at Lexa.

“Here’s my pick up lime,” Lexa grinned like she had just said the smartest thing in the world but the girl just kept staring at her. “I wanted to use a real line but you’re so hot I forgot,” she mumbled out when she realized that the girl was not going to say anything. 

The girl stared at her for a second before she bursted laughing. “That’s cute. And really really bad.”

“But I get points for cute?” Lexa grinned.

“You can get a point for that,” blonde smiled.

“That’s more than enough. What’s your name?” 

“You need three points for that,” blonde winked.

“Oh no, then it’s not enough,” Lexa pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“Find some lemons and make a lemonade,” the girl said as she walked away.

“I don’t like lemons,” Lexa went after her. “I can use those limes you got and make two margaritas,” she walked next to the blonde.

“It’s not even noon,” the girl chuckled.

“It’s five pm somewhere.”

“But not here.”

“I’ll get my points next time then.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Lexa was determined to bump into the girl again, if waiting for someone can be called bumping into. She went to the store almost every day, but she wasn’t very lucky. Her blonde friend was never there.

“What exactly will you do if your stalkerish ass sees her again?” Anya asked her.

“I’m not stalking her,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I know you’re not,” Anya laughed.

“I’m gonna get her name.”

“All that trouble for a name?”

“I can do wonders with a name.”

“Stalkerish wonders.”

“She’s so pretty Anya.”

“I can’t believe you used a pick up line and it worked.”

“Lime, not line.”

“Please don’t.”

“You’re just jealous I got more game than you do.”

“Yes Lexa, I’m so jealous I’m not able to embarrass myself and get nothing for it. That’s what I strive for. Please teach me your ways.”

“You just mock me but we will see who will laugh last.”

“I’ll laugh either way, be it you or that poor girl if she really falls for your dumb ass,” Anya chuckled. “Do you have a plan for when and if you see her again?” 

“I will see her and I don’t have a plan. I’m gonna wing it like the first time.”

“Because it worked so good.”

“It did work, you’d know if you had heard the way she laughed.”

“You are already pussy whipped before even getting close to having a taste.”

“Shut up.”

“You really like her.”

“She’s really pretty.”

“I hope she feels the same way.”

“She would had thrown that lime in my face if she wasn’t feeling the same way.”

“True.”

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting and searching and waiting again, Lexa finally bumped into her blonde friend again. It was in the same store and the girl was in snacks aisle. In all the time that she was wishing to see her again, Lexa had enough time to think of a perfect way to get her attention and maybe a bit more than just that.

Lexa hurried to the fruit section, got what she needed and ran back to where the blonde was standing. She walked up to her and dropped a couple of limes to the floor. She leaned down to pick them up and then dropped them again. She looked up at the girl and saw her smiling down at her. Lexa gathered the limes in her hand and got up.

“Sorry, I’m bad at pick up limes.”

With every second the blonde laughed, Lexa’s smile grew bigger. “You really are.”

“But I’m kinda getting better, right?” 

“Or worse.”

“I’m Lexa.” 

“Hi, Lexa,” she smirked.

“C’mon, that had to be worth more than just a point.”

“Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa licked her lips. “It suits you.”

“Thank you, Lexa,” she chuckled.

“How many points for a date?” 

“What makes you think I’m interested?”

“You’re still here.”

“Good point.”

“I get one more?” Lexa grinned.

“Don’t push your luck Lexa.”

“Okay, okay. So, how many for a date?”

“Five for a coffee.”

“Piece of cake.”

“It only gets harder from here.” 

“But I have an advantage.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m super cute,” Lexa grinned.

What Lexa didn’t know is that Clarke almost gave up and regretted being mysterious that first time they met. She was in the store every day since, hoping Lexa would be there, and every day the anxiety of never again seeing Lexa grew stronger. 

What Clarke didn’t know is that Lexa was there every day half an hour late. 

What they both didn’t know is that the only reason they met again is because Clarke got held up by her friends. 

* * *

Two days later they ran into each other again. This time Lexa wasn’t planning it or thinking about it. She was in a rush when she saw Clarke standing at the checkout line. She got the stuff she needed and hurried to get in the line behind Clarke.

“I may look sour but I’m really sweet,” she said with a big ass smile on her face.

Clarke turned around and shook her head. “I could have punched you. It’s not really smart to sneak up on people like that.”

“I knew you’d know who it was.”

“You don’t look sour at all.”

“Does that mean I look sweet.”

Clarke blushed. “It means your line doesn’t work.”

“A point for trying?” Lexa smirked.

“You are a smart ass you know that?”

“I’m smart yes, I know,” Lexa grinned.

“You’re still missing one,” Clarke paid for her stuff and picked up her bags.

“Soon. Don’t worry.”

Clarke shook her head and left the store.

* * *

“Are you a lemon because life keeps trying to give me some of you.”

“That might be the worst one yet,” Clarke tied to hide her grin. “And I thought limes were our thing?” 

“I didn’t realize we had a thing.”

“Don’t play stupid, doesn’t suit you at all.”  

“Why are you smiling if it’s that bad,” Lexa leaned on one of the shelves.

“Because you’re so bad at it.”

“It got me a date.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Positive,” Lexa grinned.

Clarke shook her head. She couldn’t help but smile. Lexa had been the only thing running through her mind lately. “Tomorrow. Place across the street.”

“Why not today?”

“You are really persistent, aren’t you?” Clarke chuckled.

“Like a lime.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Bet you have a lot of that, you should put some of it in me.”

“Please stop,” Clarke laughed.

“Tomorrow at six,” Lexa smiled.

* * *

“I expected to see you with some limes or lemons at least.”

“I thought about it but realized I probably already look crazy enough.”

“Hi Lexa.” Clarke smiled when Lexa sat down. Lexa was early, but Clarke’s nerves made her be earlier than early.

“Hello Clarke. You are early.”

“So are you.”

“But you are more early.”

“Does that mean I wanted it more?” 

“I honestly doubt that’s the case,” Lexa bit her lip. “But I won’t be inappropriate. Not yet.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“I don’t wanna scare you off before I can…” Lexa licked her lips, “... see who wants it more.”

“You are playing a dangerous game.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Am I winning?” 

“It’s not always about winning.”

“Said the loser.”

“Are you calling me a loser Lexa?” Clarke leaned back in her chair.

“You can’t be a loser when you’re winning.”

“And what did I win?” 

“Date with me,” Lexa grinned.

“I thought it was the other way around.”

“It can be tricky like that.”

Clarke raised her brows before shaking her head. “Then I’ll let you win this one,” she smirked. “How are you?” 

“Amazing now that I’m here,” Lexa smiled widely. “You?”

“It feels weird seeing you outside the store.”

Lexa laughed. “Good weird or bad weird?”

“Who knows.”

“At least I hope I look better in daylight.”

“Who knows.”

“Don’t play me Clarke.”

“Is that your serious voice?” 

“Do you like it?”

“I’m not giving you that pleasure.”

“Do you want me to use it more often?” 

Clarke cheeks changed color. “I’m not doing that.”

“You kinda already did. But let’s pretend you didn’t,” Lexa winked. “Just for the record, you do.”

“What?” Clarke frowned.

“Look better.”

“That means I didn’t look good before?” Clarke teased her.

“Oh no Clarke, not at all. It means you were a ten before and now you’re a twenty.”

“Just twenty?” 

“Twenty going hundred.”

“You are really bold,” Clarke laughed.

“You’re just noticing that?” Lexa smiled. “But there’s really no point in pretending.” Lexa chewed on her cheek. She knew better than to be too bold. “We are here, after all, only because you were too pretty to look at.”

“That didn’t stop you from drooling.”

“I wasn’t drooling.”

“Just a bit.”

“Maybe.” Lexa tapped her fingers on the table. Clarke’s were inches away, holding the cup. Lexa wondered if her hands were cold or warm. 

“Helped me hide my drooling.” Clarke’s fingers tapped on the cup she was holding. 

“You’re lying,” Lexa said when she knew Clarke wasn’t really lying, the red in her cheeks told otherwise.

“I’m just better at hiding it.”

“Why torture me then?”

“I wouldn’t call it a torture.”

“I would.”

“Why?” 

“I’ve spent hours and hours and days thinking if maybe you weren’t interested and you were just being too polite.”

“I don’t think there was a second when you were thinking that.”

“Clarke, do you know how long nights can be?” 

“Usually around eight hours. Give or take.”

Lexa chuckled. “I like you,” she held her head high and her eyes on the blue one’s smiling at her.

“I know, I had to see how bad you wanted it.”

“Really bad.”

“Show me.”

“Clarke, be careful what you wish for.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“I thought we were gonna pretend for a bit more,” Lexa smirked.

“Who has the lime for that.”

* * *

“You promised me margarita,” Clarke threw Lexa’s shirt on the floor.

“Do you want it now?” Lexa took off her pants while Clarke unbuttoned her shirt.

“I expected you’d be prepared,” the back of Clarke’s legs bumped into the bed and she fell on it. Lexa looked down at her.

“I didn’t want to presume.” Clarke got up higher on the bed and in no time Lexa was above her.

“Sure you didn’t.” 

Lexa’s hands went behind Clarke’s back and unhooked her bra. Lexa pulled it off and threw back behind her. “I didn’t,” her mouth hovered over Clarke’s nipple. “Swear to God,” Lexa looked up at her.

“You’re a bad liar,” Clarke arched her back. “Jesus,” she moaned when Lexa’s tongue flicked over her nipple. 

“You can call me Lexa.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my gf for being the real mvp.
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes.  
> Validate me please.
> 
> Find me at ordinarklo.tumblr.com


End file.
